One Way Ticket
by life takes time
Summary: The day Renee left Charlie.


**A/N: So this is my second fanfic woot woot. please review, would be oh so appriciated, you'll get a giant virtual hug that is Emmet worthy I swear it**

**Disclaimer: incase it wasnt obvious enough, I am not Stephenie Meyer becuase if i was i would just publish this and make money of twilight obsessed people, like myself!**

As Renee scurried around her room grabbing anything and everything to throw in her worn suitcase she tried to muffle her cries so she would not wake up her little Bella, sleeping down the hall. She heard the door open and Charlie stumble up the stairs. Renee braced herself for the questioning and pleading to come. She had hoped to be gone before Charlie got home, but Bella was sick, so she had needed Renee's attention.

The door creaked as Charlie slowly opened, trying not to wake Renee, even though it was only ten o'clock in the night and she wouldn't be in bed yet. That was one of the things that Renee used to love about him, how selfless he is. Another man would have just bounded up the stairs, and turned on the light, paying no mind to whoever was asleep.

"What's this?" Charlie asked, walking in on the familiar scene before him. This wasn't the first time that he walked in on Renee trying to pack up her life; usually she never even got to her shoes before she was in Charlie's arms, apologies spilling out as fast as the tears.

"This is me leaving, I can't do this anymore." Renee said, wiping away the tears, trying to be strong.

"Don't be like that Hon, you just need to go get some ice cream or something to cool off, and for that you only need your purse, not your whole wardrobe." He chuckled humourlessly.

"No I do not just need to cool off." Renee said sharply, the frustration clear in her voice. At the crestfallen look in Charlie's eyes Renee soften her voice, "I don't want to hurt you Charlie, it's-"

"Too late for the not hurting part" Charlie cut in.

Renee ignored his comment and went on, "it's just there is so much more I wanted, want to do with my life. I want to see the world, I don't want the same dreary day to day, I have dreams, I have hopes, I have aspirations."

"What about Bella? What about our daughter?" Charlie asked in a near whisper.

"She's coming with me, to Phoenix." Renee said in a matter of fact tone, as she folded some jeans.

"No, Renee. How do you expect to see the world and achieve your dreams with a child, or are you going to do everything you want to do while towing her along, do you really want to put her through that, a child needs a stable home." Charlie said attempting to appeal to her almost non-existent sense of responsibility.

"A child also needs a happy home, and if I stay here that wont happen." She softly brushed his cheek with her left hand, "I'm sorry, I really am."

He took the hand on his cheek in his and looked at the ring on her finger. "Didn't you agree to forever when you put that on?"

Renee gave a watery smile, and then heard Bella stir in her room. "I have to go get Bella ready and then we catch the red eye to Phoenix, and it's a one way ticket Charlie."

As Renee left to take away his little girl, Charlie collapsed to the floor, there were no tears in his eyes, he was past tears now. He knew that this was really it, that soon he would be signing the papers that would take his true love, and his baby away from him. For the next few hours he just sat on the floor, thinking about nothing, just remembering. The first time he met Renee, when she knocked his books and herself down onto the floor, the way she smiled at him when he offered her his hand. How two days later they were an item. All the walks down on La Push, just talking, laughing, sharing. The day he proposed, the way her eyes lit up, how she tackled him to the ground. The day they were married, the day they found out that they were going to have a baby, the look on her face was priceless as she read the test, the look of pure joy mingled with immense fear. The day they had Isabella. When he came home to find Renee covered in yellow paint, babbling on about how they needed to brighten up the house and telling him all of her big plans to make the place more to her liking, asking his opinions, he didn't care as long as she was happy. The two of them just being together, just being Charlie and Renee, but that wasn't enough for her anymore. Now she packed her life into a suitcase and had a one way ticket.

A little while later Renee and Bella were on their way out the door, Renee had hoped that Charlie fell asleep after she told them about their flight and they could make a quick get away. She was about to walk out the door, out of this life forever, "Please, don't go away, don't take Isabella away." He whispered pleadingly.

Renee let go of Bella's hand, walked over to Charlie who was standing by the stairs, took his hand, "Just let me go Charlie." Then she walked out of his life forever.

Charlie sat on the stairs, and opened his hand to see the Renee's wedding ring, that she slipped into his hand as she left.


End file.
